


Vrij van Geest

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Als illusie de enige vrijheid is die hij hem overblijft, zal hij zich er zolang als hij kan aan vastklampen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom is in the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313689) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Murtagh’s geest, ooit zijn vesting, ontvouwt in zijn slaap een labyrint van eigen makelij.

In zijn dromen zweven zijn broer en Saphira langs de hemel en brullen van vreugde. Een eeuwig klein blijvend rood drakenjong krult om zijn voeten heen, zijn gedachten zo zacht en wazig als ze horen te zijn.

In zijn dromen ontwaakt hij nooit alleen. Nasuada – nobel en schoon en wijs – legt haar donkere hand op zijn arm terwijl ze zich samen over boeken en rollen buigen. Soms is ze Koningin; soms bestaan er geen koningen-koninginnen-koninkrijken.

Zijn dromen verraden nacht na nacht zijn geheimen.

Hij droomt maar al te graag.


End file.
